Power Struggle
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: The gang is in for the fight of their lives. Demons are suddenly growing stronger with each passing day and their is no explanation why, but their soon to find out what is behind this sudden power boost. And why has Sesshomaru suddenly appeared out of the blue...? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T, Please R&R?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Power Struggle**_

_**Chapter Title: The Bone Eater's Well**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Inuyasha sat perched up in a tree waiting for Kagome to return from her world. She had been gone for three days! What could she have been doing for three long days that was so important? Inuyasha shook his head and jumped down to the ground and stretched, then marched over to the well readying himself to jump in after her and bring her back kicking and screaming if he had to, but he was stopped by his name being called and a familiar scent in the air. Inuyasha let out a annoyed breath and spun around.

"What is it?" He called in a pissed off voice, then did a double take seeing Sesshomaru standing there…staring at him.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He asked in a curious, but suspicious voice. Sesshomaru chuckled and began to walked towards him.

"Well nice to see you as well brother." He said stopping a few feet away from him and the well. Inuyasha looked him up and down. _"What is he up to…he wouldn't be here if he didn't have a reason to..."_ He thought silently to himself. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder.

"It appears that your human friend has return." He said still staring at the well as Kagome begun to climb out, throwing her bag out of the well where it landed on the ground. Inuyasha turned a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" He asked, his arms crossed, his feet spread apart and his eyes narrowed down at Kagome. She sighed lifting herself out and over to edge, her feet touching the ground.

"Look I had to catch up with school, I was really behind you know." She said. Inuyasha let out a hard laugh.

"Like I care about that!" He said. Kagome looked up at him, glaring.

"Well you should care! Your part of the reason why I'm so behind in my school work." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh yeah how do you figure that?" He asked. Kagome stood up held up a closed fist and then began to count off all the reasons why she was behind in her studies.

"One; anytime I bring my textbooks here they either get lost, or ruined. Two; we're either to busy killing demons, or hunting for the shards of the shikon jewel I never get the chance to study. And three; we fight and we move around for days on end, so in other words; I'm to tired to study!" She finished the last part in a shout. Her breath was coming in angry bursts and she could feel the words traveling up her throat until it was to late, they were out in the air.

"Sit boy!" She commanded and Inuyasha let out a cry as he fell to the ground with a jerk and his whole body twitch with pain as he laid there. Kagome gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my god I'm so-" But her sentence was cut off by a very angry Inuyasha.

"You did that on purpose…!" He growled. Kagome shook her head and took a shaky step back.

"No, I swear I didn't. It just…just slipped out." She said. Inuyasha climbed to his feet, his whole body shaking with rage.

"Oh don't give me that crap, you did it on purpose and you know it!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Kagome's mouth fell open, her eyes wide, surprised at his attitude. _"I can't believe him,"_ She thought and felt her mood darken. _"if he thought I did it on purpose then I wonder what he'll think if I do it again…"_ She thought then smirked. Inuyasha took a shaky step back his ears flattening a little bit.

"Kagome no…" He managed to get out before Kagome said the command again and again…and again. She stopped after the ninth, or tenth time smiling happily.

"I guess you'll think twice before you open your big mouth." She said grabbing her bag and moving around him, then stopped just now noticing Sesshomaru.

"Oh hey, Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?" She asked stupidly, then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Did you come to fight him?" She asked gesturing back at Inuyasha, who was still empaled in the ground from all Kagome's 'sit' commands. Sesshomaru shook his head, making Kagome rethink her question but couldn't.

"Then why are you here…?" She asked. Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, then sighed.

"You humans can't read a demon very well, even a priestess like you…" He said. Kagome glared at him.

"Excuse me, rude much?" She asked in a snappy tone. Sesshomaru didn't apologize for his rudeness. Really he didn't think he was being rude at all. Kagome put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"I'm really not in the mood for mind games, or riddles. I'd really just like to go to Kaede's hut and see everyone and get some rest. The last few days have worn me out." She said. Sesshomaru looked her up and down and nodded.

"You do look tired." He said. Kagome opened her eyes in a flash and stared at him. _"Did he just say that I looked tired…when did he start to care, or even notice if I looked tired,"_ She thought then another thought hit her. _"why is he even talking to me?"_ She asked herself, then felt brave and asked that very question.

"I don't mean to be rude, but…why are you talking to me?" She asked. Sesshomaru only stared at her.

"I mean don't get me wrong I'd love to get to know you so I can figure out why you hate Inuyasha so much, other then the part about him being a half-demon." She said, knowing that he would come back with some smart alec remark if she didn't. Sesshomaru blinked, then turned heading in the opposite direction of the village back into the woods in which he arrived from.

"Hey wait!" She called taking a step to follow after him, but the glare that he sent her stopped her in her tracks, sending shivers and chills up her spine.

"Don't follow me human. I just came to see something and I've seen it, I'm finished here." He said and walked into the trees and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. Kagome just stood their a little dumbfounded.

"What in the world-"

"Kagome…!" Inuyasha growled as he finally pushed himself up out of the engraving that his body had left after Kagome had made him sit ten times. Kagome let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that, you know how I get when I get angry. You've only got yourself to blame…" She said. Inuyasha glared at her and took a angry step towards her.

"You know I feel like doing things to you that a man should _never_ think about doing to a woman." He said as thought of wringing her neck soared through his mind. Nervous noises traveled up Kagome's throat and stopped, making a lump in her throat.

"L-look I said I was sorry so lets just drop it." She said then pulled her backpack around so it was in front of her and she opened it pulling out Inuyasha favorites. His eyes grew slightly and he began to drool.

"Well I guess I could forgive you this one time…" He said snatching the bag of chips from her hands and opening them and shoving a handful into his mouth. Kagome closed her bag and slung it back around onto her back.

"Good now can we please head to the village?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and shoved some more chips into his mouth.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He said and turned heading in the direction of the village and Kagome followed close behind.

* * *

As they walked Kagome looked back from Inuyasha and then focused on the path, but then found herself staring right back at Inuyasha. She cleared her throat. "So did you guys killing any demons while I was gone?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know if you would consider them demons really. Just some low rank weaklings that thought they could come and snatch the Sacred Jewel shards." He said shrugging like it was no big deal. Kagome looked up at the canopy of leaves that hung over head.

"So Naraku didn't try anything?" She asked. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head 'no'. Kagome continued to look up at the leaves.

"I wonder why not. I mean I know I have three of our four Sacred Jewel shards but still...its a little strange don't you think?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't know maybe he's gathering up his strength for a big attack, you never know with Naraku." He said. Kagome had to agree with him there...Naraku was known for his sneaky attacks and ambushes.

"Your probably right it just makes me uneasy not knowing whats he's got hidden up his sleeve." She said in a low soft voice. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah..." He said, that was all he said and it was that needed to be said. They arrived outside of Kaede's hut and were greeted by the small fox demon, Shippo.

"Kagome your back," He cried leaving up into her open arms and hugged her. "I'm so glad your back...!" He said nuzzling her and then pulled away looking at her, smiling.

"Did you miss me as much as I missed you, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome laughed and hugged him back.

Kagome giggled. "Loads and loads, and then some!" She said and then set him down on the ground and entered Kaede's hut to find them all sitting around the fire.

"Hey everyone I'm back!" She said. Sango smiled and stood up walking over and pulling Kagome into a strong armed hug.

"Welcome back, Kagome. How were things in your world?" She asked, then pulled away. Kagome shrugged.

"Nothing really, just same old, same old. How were things here?" She asked, even though she had already ask this to Inuyasha. For some reason Kagome didn't think that Inuyasha was telling the whole truth. Sango let out a wore out sigh.

"I wish it was just as quiet here as it probably was in your world, Kagome. We had demons attacking us from left to right." Kagome looked over her shoulder giving Inuyasha a glare. He shrugged.

"Like I said they were weaklings, Kagome. Didn't really bother me none, you know I always like a good fight..." He muttered laying down in front of the fire propping his head up with his hand and closing his eyes as the fire began to warm him. Kagome shook her head as the angry boiled slowly. _"I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth."_ She thought to herself. Miroku sat by the fire arms crossed.

"Inuyasha is right it wasn't anything we couldn't handle." He said. Sango released Kagome and walked back over to the fire and sat down.

"Thats not the point, Miroku. The demons are more active then they have been in months and I don't know about you guys, but I want to know why." She said. Miroku sighed.

"I have the feeling we're about to find out why that is," He said and then looked over at her with a small smile. "its just in a matter of time..." He said. Kagome sat down next to Kaede.

"What do you make of all this, Kaede?" She asked. The wise elder let out a sigh.

"I have felt a strange aura around the forest for quite sometime, but I didn't think of it as anything, the power was very weak." She said. Inuyasha sat up straight.

"See didn't I tell you-" Kaede gave him a look.

"I wasn't finished." She said simply. Inuyasha had a pinched look on his face and he laid back down and muttered 'whatever' and closed his eyes once again.

"Thank you. Now where was I," She said then cleared her throat. "ah yes, the aura has begun to get stronger with the passing days. I will wager a guess that we haven't seen the last of the demons. This is only the start." She said. Kagome let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. _"Great...this is just great,"_ She thought silently to herself. _"and here I thought I would have a few days to rest, yeah right!"_ She sat there thinking of what was to come and trying to prepare herself when that time came.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the first chapter to my new Inuyasha fanfiction 'Power Struggle' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes and R&R I would really appreciate it! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more...!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
